<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee by Eule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168883">Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eule/pseuds/Eule'>Eule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eule/pseuds/Eule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even Athos needs some help with trivial things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this in one of the darkest corners of my laptop and had to smile while reading. So I thought I could share it with you. It is old, I do not even remember writing it and it is not realy revised, but maybe you can have some fun with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„What do you think you’re doing?“ Aramis asked and couldn’t suppress a smile as Athos seemed to freeze in his position in front of the coffee machine. The man and the machine were on a war-path as long as Aramis could remember and Athos new tactic was as unusual as it was effective.<br/>
“I am in progess of making some coffee. Do you want one, too?”<br/>
His face was a picture of pure innocence and polite interest. Aramis nodded and Athos didn’t miss a beat, without turning around he commandeered “D’Artagnan make another cup of coffee for Aramis.”<br/>
“Really? It isn’t my fault that you have no clue what you are doing while pressing every button on this machine. It isn’t surprising that the poor thing spilled hot water over your hands or didn't made the type of coffee you want. And I don’t know what you have done the one time it mixed two different types of drinks in one cup. What was it? Hot chocolate and Expresso?”<br/>
D’Artgnan muttered some more accusations to himself while making another cup of coffee for Aramis, who had to suppress the urge to laugh out loud. </p><p>After D’Artgnan was done and had left them alone, he held his cup in both hands and looked at Athos. The man seemed very pleased with himself and took another sip of his still warm coffee. 
As he noticed Aramis was still looking expectantly at him he held his gaze for a few seconds and asked “what?”<br/>
“Nice way to deal with unknown things without taking great effort of learning for yourself.”<br/>
Athos eyes were twinkling with mischief. “You are the one who said and I quote 'that he adores me and would be the one who could safe the little bit of my soul that is still innocent and likes to laugh because it would be drawn to him and would bloom under his infinite purity'. Oh, and he wants to work for me, whats a better argument than yours to keep him here and so far I’m quite impressed with his abilities. Neither you nor Porthos could have said that from yourself after the first few days we had been working together, so he should be more than happy. Even if I have to admit that this line of work won't do him any good in the field, but he is following orders. Not as two other people on the team, when they think them unnecessary.”<br/>

And then Aramis grin changed in loud and delighted laughter when Athos left the room and spoke without looking back: “And it is definitely an evil machine, only such a pure and innocent soul like D’Artagnan could handle it without getting hurt. And now drink your coffee without questioning my way of working."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>